


We're Supposed to Look After Each Other

by SatanDaddy



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Blood, Good Friend Scott McCall (Teen Wolf), Good Parent Melissa McCall, Good Parent Sheriff Stilinski, Hurt Stiles Stilinski, Injured Stiles Stilinski, Mama McCall, Melissa McCall & Sheriff Stilinski Friendship, Sad Sheriff Stilinski, Sad Stiles Stilinski, Scott McCall & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, Scott is a Good Friend, Sheriff Stilinski & Stiles Stilinski Feels, Sheriff Stilinski Knows About Werewolves, Why Did I Write This?, sadish ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:55:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23907310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SatanDaddy/pseuds/SatanDaddy
Summary: 'Why didn't you tell me?''Didn't want you to worry. I had to look after you.''No, Stiles. You don't look after me, I look after you. I'm the parent here-''Mum said to look after each other!' He screamed, feeling himself break because she'd told him. She was dying, and she remembered him, and she'd said look after each other. Tears slipped down Stiles' face and his lip wobbled. 'She said look after each other.'=-=-=-This cringy little thing here? Yeah why did I write it?
Relationships: Claudia Stilinski & Stiles Stilinski, Melissa McCall & Stiles Stilinski, Scott McCall & Stiles Stilinski, Sheriff Stilinski & Stiles Stilinski
Kudos: 95





	1. Chapter 1

Stiles didn't mean to get hurt.

He and the others had been fighting an opposing pack of 3. Scott and Derek were fighting the Alpha while Malia and Kira fought the older beta. Stiles and Liam were fighting the other beta.

Stiles had been training and had been learning from Deaton other ways to defend himself. He was better at fighting now.

That didn't mean he could take on a werewolf alone.

So when Liam got thrown into a tree, the werewolf gained on Stiles.

It happened so fast. The wolf swung a clawed hand at him, and Stiles threw a handful of wolfsbane at him now that Liam wasn't in the way.

The werewolf howled at backed away withering, giving Liam, who'd gotten back up, the upper hand.

It was only then that Stiles realised the werewolf had gotten him.

=-=-=-=-=-

Long story short, the McCall Pack had defeated the other.

And Stiles managed to get away from the scene without anyone noticing the blood staining his shirt. (Really, it was a miracle).

As soon as Stiles was sure everyone would be fine without him, he'd run to his jeep, fully on adrenaline, and sent a text saying he was fine to Scott who would see it after Stiles was home.

Stiles knew his dad was working late so he had enough time to clean himself up.

He entered his bathroom, grabbing the first aid kit. Taking his shirt off gingerly, he looked at his wound in the mirror.

There was a lot of blood. That's all he could see.  _ Blood.  _

He had a long gash along his stomach and Stiles could tell it needed stitches.

Stiles huffed, leaning over to grab the needle, wincing as the last of the adrenaline faded.

This was gonna be fun.

=-=-=-=-=-

Stiles stitched himself back up and covered it.

He stiffly put on a new shirt and cleaned up the mess and blood throughout the house before chucking his other wrecked shirt.

He then went straight to bed, exhausted


	2. Chapter 2

Stiles woke up to a stinging pain.

He scrunched his face in agony.

He reached out blindly for the pain killers he'd left on his bedside table the night before.

He took two, waiting a minute for the effects to take place.

When he felt the pain subside, he sat up groggily, the medicine making him drowsy. Lifting his shirt, he could see blood had soaked through the bandage. He must've torn the stitches. 

He didn't have enough time to restitch them before school.

Sighing tiredly, he headed to the bathroom to change the bandage.

After, he began to get ready for school. Skipping would just raise suspicion and that was the last thing he needed.

He was fine.

He wasn't weak.

Grabbing a black jumper (incase blood soaked through his shirt) and packing extra bandages in his backpack, he grabbed his keys and headed to his jeep.

Staying awake on the drive to school was a challenge, but he managed to make it without dying, so that was a bonus.

He got out, seeing Scott's bike already parked.

He sighed, bracing himself for the day, before heading to the doors and opening them.

In the crowd, he saw Scott and Lydia talking at his locker.

_ Yay. _

He approached them, trying to keep a bounce in his step to look like his normal cheerful self

They looked up as he reached them, and to Stiles' dismay, they looked concerned.

'Hey, man, you okay? You left kinda early yesterday.'

Stiles waved him off, opening his locker. 'Yeah, just really tired.'

Stiles ignored the look Lydia gave him.

He  _ also  _ ignored the fact that Scott could tell if he was lying.

But technically, he didn't.

=-=-=-=-=-=-=

The day was long. Stiles had been falling asleep all day, and had to take another dose of pills at lunch.

After school Scott meets him at his Jeep.

'Hey, can you give me a ride?' Scott asked as he approached.

Stiles looked at Scott's bike that was still parked, then back at Scott.

Scott shrugged, hopping in the driver's seat.

'Um, woah, what are you doing?' 

Scott smirked, stretching out his hands expectantly. 'Keys.'

'Uh, no. My Jeep, my rules. I'm driving.'

'Dude, you've been falling asleep all day. There's no way you're driving. Now give me the keys.' Stiles didn't like the knowing look in Scott's eyes.

'Fine, fine,' he grumbled, handing him the keys, 'be gentle with her.'

Scott smiled victoriously and started the engine.

Stiles climbed in stiffly, trying not to bump his wound.

=-=-=-=-=

Scott had noticed Stiles was acting strange all day.

He looked tired, and he was moving carefully.

He kept falling asleep in class and at lunch. Lydia told him he wasn't paying attention during the classes she had with him.

And nearing the end of the day, Scott began to smell blood lingering on Stiles.

Scott wasn't an idiot. He knew if he asked, Stiles would deny it.

So after school, Scott drove the Jeep.

Not to his house. 

The hospital.

Stiles had fallen asleep beside him.

Scott frowned, worry bubbling in his stomach again.

He turned the engine off and hopped out, moving around to Stiles' side.

He opened the door as Stiles blinked, looking around.

He looked at Scott, then behind him at the hospital.

Confusion filled his face.

'Scott? What are we doing here?' He asked drowsily.

'We're getting you checked in,' he replied simply, 'lets go.' He began helping an unhappy Stiles out.

'I don't wanna,' he complained.

'Come on, stop being a baby,' Scott huffed.

Scott leads Stiles inside, heading to the reception desk where his mum was working. She looked up as they approached, immediately standing up and looking worried.

'What's wrong?' she asked, walking around the desk to them.

'Not sure. I smell blood on him, though, and he won't tell me what's wrong.'

Stiles huffed. 'I'm  _ fine,'  _ he grumbled.

Melissa gave him a disbelieving look before leading them to a room.

'Sit,' she said sternly.

Stiles sat, not arguing.

'Now what's wrong?'

Stiles looked hesitant.

_ 'Stiles'  _ Scott warned.

Stiles groaned, annoyed. He lifted his shirt, showing them the bandage.

Melissa stared for a moment, before gently pushing him down. 'What happened?' She asked, carefully taking the bandage off.

'Werewolf,' he shrugged.

' _Stiles!'_ Melissa and Scott cried.

Stiles raised his hands. 'Yup! Guilty, sorry.'

Melissa tutted at the injury. 'Needs stitched,' she said, covering it back up and heading for the door. 'I'll get Dr Geyer.'

She rushed out.

'We're talking about this later,' Scott warned him, as Melissa and Dr Geyer came back in.

Stiles was  _ really  _ looking forward to that.

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

'Why didn't you tell me?'

It was the first thing he heard when he woke up. He looked at his dad, then around the room to see Melissa, Scott and Lydia. He returned his gaze to his father sheepishly.

'Didn't want you to worry. I had to look after you.'

'No, Stiles. You don't look after me, I look after  _ you.  _ I'm the parent here-' 

Stiles snapped.

'Mum said to look after each other!' He screamed, feeling himself break because she'd told him. She was dying, and she remembered him, and she'd said  _ look after each other _ . Tears slipped down Stiles' face and his lip wobbled. 'She said look after  _ each other. _ '

He didn't know why he was so bothered by this. He didn't know why he was so worked up.

He felt his father's arms wrap around him.

He heard the door open as the others exited to leave the Stilinskis.

He just wished his mum was here with them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the laziest thing ever but I'm too lazy to make it unlazy.

**Author's Note:**

> Oopsie  
> (A+ example of lazy writing dont hate me :))


End file.
